Friends Forever
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Let's promise to stay friends forever. When the time comes… let's die together."


**So I'm finally caught up with the _Fairy Tail_ saga, and I just wanna say, that Wendy/Carla moment during Tartaros touched me. So I whipped up a one-shot, nothing incredibly detailed, it's really a… series of shorts about their lives together, put it simply. Ummm… yeah. X3**

* * *

**_Friends Forever_**

It was more than any of them could ever ask for, more than they would've asked. The war against Tartaros, though no one was destroyed, left everyone scarred. They realized how far they've all come, with themselves and each other. They realized, for the battles that still had yet, and would come, they would need to learn so much more. It was time to go separate ways.

But not everyone. The guild had disbanded, off to find their own path, but several friends couldn't bear to leave each other. These two were included. Wendy Marvell and Carla have been the best of friends, ever since Wendy's days in Cait Shelter. She hatched Carla from her egg, raised her, kept her with her always. They rarely if ever left each other's side. All that time, they never once realized what they meant to each other, how close they truly were. …Until that moment. The image still couldn't leave Wendy's head, of Carla, her dearest friend, about to die between the teeth of that demon. And minutes later, when Carla's brainpower would stop the Face, at the risk of her own life, she told Wendy to run, save herself. …She wouldn't listen.

The fact that they were here, sitting on the riverside bench to remember this tale was amazing. The disbanding of Fairy Tail happened only hours ago. Here Wendy sat, gazing at the indigo starry sky, with Carla on her lap. "I'm really going to miss everyone." Wendy thought aloud.

"I'm sure we'll see them again someday. Where do you plan to go now, Child?"

"Hmm… Off the top of my head… maybe I can join Lamia Scale. Chelia is such a great friend, the two of us can train together."

"If that's your decision, I shall go with you, Wendy."

Immediately, the memory played in her head again. Wendy was silent for minutes, wanting to leave it in the past, but her desire to speak prevailed. "Carla… you were about to die for me."

It was like Carla read Wendy's mind; she didn't need to to understand. Ever since the war ended, there was something on her mind, and Carla knew what it was. Because it was on her mind, too. "I…I was. But we didn't… Child…"

"I just can't stop thinking about it. You've been with me so long, I never thought about what I would do… if you left."

The subject was painful even for Carla. She didn't know where to begin, where to go on about it. It was hard to even figure out how to describe it. "…That was Grandeeney, was it? Your mother?"

"It was. I can't believe she was inside me all this time. Always around, protecting me… like a mother. But now she's…"

"I'm sorry you couldn't have more time with her. You must have desired that meeting for so long."

"…I did." Wendy gave a light smile. "But it's different… when you have someone else to fill the void. We've been together so long, you've… kinda felt like a mother to me, Carla."

"Really? Well, then I guess I should've been a bit more strict with you." Carla replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I-I didn't mean!… I'm sorry." Wendy blushed. "I didn't mean to make this awkward, I just-.."

"It's just how you thought of me."

Wendy frowned with shame. She got the idea she said something offensive and couldn't repair it.

"Although truth be told, I…I've never given much thought on… _us_. Looking back, I suppose I have exhibited traits that can be called 'motherly'. I feel such a strong connection with you, am only concerned for your well-being, try my best to help you, and I…I'm just so proud of how much you've grown."

Wendy smiled, tears beginning to form in both of them. This talk had gotten so emotional so quickly. Wendy had the urge to hold Carla tighter… closer. "I _would_ have died for you, Child." She spoke with a noticeable stutter in her voice. "I never would have lasted long on my own, you're the reason I'm alive, you're so much stronger than me. Fairy Tail, everyone needs you more, I would have gladly given my life so you could live, you. . ."

"Don't say that, Carla!" The tears escaped them quickly, so Wendy hugged her close. "You mean so much to me! I can't imagine where I'd be without you, we've been through so much. I…I don't want you to die for me!"

"I know!" Carla's paws possessed little strength, so she hugged Wendy as tight as she could. "I was so sad… that I was about to leave you. I didn't _want_ to leave you. I wanted to be with you longer. I wanted to see… the amazing wizard you became."

They held each other a long time, letting the tears pour, letting their emotions whirl, until they were able to speak. "If she didn't come out of me, I would've thought for sure Grandeeney was inside you." Wendy choked on her words. "Watching me… all of this time. Is it really so weird to… think of you like a mother?"

"It isn't, Child, sniff. I'm touched you… think of me that way. I'm proud to be someone you consider a mother. I'm so proud…so proud of you, Wendy! Of how far you've come."

They never felt closer with each other. Sharing their hearts… making them as one. Their bond was strong beyond words. Even 'friendship' seemed a weak way to describe it. When they finally calmed down, Wendy pulled Carla away and looked at her, smiling warmly with each other. The top of Carla's fur and Wendy's dress were soaked. "It's strange, Wendy… you say I'm like a mother, but I'm the one who looks up and admires you. You'd be an excellent role model. I'm sorry if that sounds weird."

"Ha ha ha ha! …Carla… if I tried to die for you… what would you do?"

"I'd say… you've given your life for a cat." She said humorously. "You must really be insane. I wouldn't have accepted it. I wouldn't have… gone."

"Then… let's make a promise." Wendy held a hand before her. "The two of us complete each other, Carla. So let's promise… to stay friends forever. Keep growing together. When the time comes… let's die together. Just like we almost did."

Carla looked away. She couldn't find the strength to accept that deal. "I don't want you to be burdened with me, Wendy. You've got such a great future ahead, but I…I'm an Exceed. We mature much faster—except for Tomcat. Chances are I'll definitely grow old and die after you've… gotten over me."

"I would never get over you. Maybe…Maybe there's a way around that. What if you learned Transformation Magic and…and turned human? Could you live longer?"

"That's… an interesting theory. Would it work?"

"Let's learn it anyway, teach you all kinds of magic!" Wendy spoke excitedly. "You've been like a mother to me, even though I was the one that raised you. It's time I did my part and helped you become stronger, too. Let's train together, so when the time comes, we'll go down together."

Carla looked back up and smiled. She reached out and let Wendy's hand encase her entire paw. "It's a promise."

The emotional tension left after that night and they were no longer plagued by thoughts of what could've happened. They fulfilled their promise from that point on. They became members of Lamia Scale, where Wendy became closer with Chelia and trained with Wind Magic under her guidance. Wendy wouldn't forget her part of the deal, studying Transformation Magic with Carla, and kept the Exceed practicing until Carla had it right. Before long, Carla was at equal height with Wendy in human form. From here, Carla trained and became much more proficient in combat and magic, soon to become a formidable force by Wendy's side.

After about a year in Lamia, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy appeared with the sudden desire to restore Fairy Tail. Wendy grew close with her Lamia Scale friends and couldn't bear to leave them, especially Chelia, and Carla would support whatever she chose. But just as these two were inseparable, Fairy Tail's bonds were strong, and they couldn't say no for long. More intense battles happened as they searched for more Fairy Tail members, and Zeref's forces grew.

It was inevitable, but a final war with Zeref commenced, more fearsome and arduous than anything they would ever know. They laughed at how simple Tartarus was looking back. The battle seemed impossible, everyone was on the verge of dying. But Wendy had become so courageous, she wouldn't leave when all of her friends depended on her, and Carla wouldn't leave her side. With every ounce of strength, they fought together, every last monster they could take. Wendy saw Carla getting weaker, Carla saw Wendy getting exhausted, they wanted to yell at the top of their lungs for the other to leave. In the end, they knew… it would be a waste of strength. They promised, and now they were going to die… together.

…When Wendy woke up, Chelia was looking over her, grinning. She was on a bed, wrapped like a mummy. Her wounds were treated by Chelia, and now she was healing. After suggesting they get more rest, Chelia stated she'll leave "the two" alone. Once she was gone, Wendy weakly turned to her left. In another bed, Carla looked at her, wrapped like a mummified kitten. Only their mouths, noses, and eyes were uncovered. They smiled. "We're alive… Carla…"

"I'm… not complaining. Are you?"

"…Nope."

They went to sleep, knowing the other would still be there later. For the rest of their lives, they would never understand how they survived that battle.

Eventually, their wounds healed, finally safe to unwrap. The first thing Wendy did was grab Carla in her hands and swing her around and around. Wendy ran out into a breezy grass plain, knowing nothing but joy as she laughed and laughed, and Carla flew beside her sharing this joy. Earth Land entered an era of peace that everyone would enjoy. Wendy and Carla embraced the danger, the pain, but now it was over. They would embrace the happiness together.

As years passed, they've witnessed a handful of weddings. Unsurprisingly, Natsu and Lucy got on with it before long, and their long-awaited marriage was set in stone. Later, Gajeel and Levy came out with their feelings, no matter how tough the former tried to seem. Next were Gray and Juvia, but considering the past events, the Ice Mage took a lot of humbling to finally get Juvia to forgive him. Erza, however, eloped with Jellal who was still on the run, and they were sad they couldn't witness their marriage. Of course, Wendy was preoccupied, too.

One day, Romeo confessed feelings for Wendy and asked her out. She agreed, and then told Carla something the Exceed thought she'd never hear: she told Carla she might be awhile, don't wait up for her. For many weeks, going into months, things changed. Wendy spent less and less time with her. Aside from going out with Romeo, Wendy began to take far more jobs on her own, and completed them effortlessly. Carla knew this day would come, knew it from the start. They had been together for so long, Wendy grew out of her. Tired. It was time to move on to other things. Carla was… sad.

When 18-year-old Wendy returned home late one night, she found Carla sitting on her bed in human form. Her head was down as Wendy sat beside her. "What's wrong, Carla?"

"…I knew the time would come… I shouldn't be upset. I should be happy. You've finally… grown out of me, Child."

Calling her 'Child' while in human form sounded so weird, since Carla appeared younger like this. "Grown out of you, whaddyou mean?"

"We're just not the same, anymore. We've already braved the battles, braved through everything, you…you just don't need me, anymore. You don't need a person to guide you, to…to call 'mother'. I guess I'm in your shoes now, Child, the master has become the student. I…I'm very proud of you, Wendy." She smiled up at her. "I'm very glad that… you don't need someone to help you, anymore."

"That's not true, Carla!" Wendy gripped her friend's hand. "Even if I don't need you to complete a job, I…I'll always need you. I'll always want you around. I'm sorry I don't spend as much time with you, but I'll never forget the bond we had—that we still have. No matter what, you're my best friend. Whether you're my mother or my sister, you'll always have your place in my heart. I still… I'm still not complete without you."

"…" Carla wiped a tear away. "Child." The two embraced in a hug—in a puff of smoke, Carla changed back into a kitten. They held each other like they did long ago. They still had not grown apart from each other. Even if they didn't need each other, they would always be attached. Their hearts would always be one.

Wendy and Romeo continued to date, and later, Carla thought she'd do the same. She finally gave Happy his long-desired chances. He matured these past few years, and soon Carla found feelings for him, too. Carla didn't mind that she and Wendy didn't hang out as much. She knew, no matter what, their bond would live forever.

When Wendy was 20 years old, and Carla 13 (though still appeared older as a human), the former dashed into their house with the brightest of smiles. "Carla, guess what! ! Romeo proposed, we're getting married in a few weeks!"

Carla gasped. "Wendy, I…I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! And, well, that's why… I want you to be my bridesmaid! Will you?"

Carla couldn't describe her happiness. "I'd be honored…"

Carla was so happy to live to see this day: Wendy and Romeo's wedding. Wendy looked so beautiful in that dress whiter than Carla's hair. Soon, Carla would know what it's like to wear such a dress. Happy proposed to her, and Wendy was chosen to be bridesmaid.

It was the silliest wedding they've seen by far. Happy never learned Transformation Magic, but Carla walked down the aisle in her full-grown, mature-looking human form. She stood very tall over the little blue Exceed, but no matter how she looked, Happy loved her dearly. It looked weird from the others' perspective, a human marrying a cat. Carla held Happy in her arms and raised him to her face. The moment their lips touched, in a puff of smoke, Carla was a cat again. It was the kindest thing she did for Happy all day.

Years later, Wendy and Romeo had a daughter while Carla and Happy had an Exceed son. Born around the same time, both couples set their babies on the floor and let them crawl to each other. As they began to make faces and wrestle each other, the parents knew: these two would carry on the friendship legacy.

Time seemed to fly quickly as their elder years came. They lasted a while being the talented, powerful wizards they were, but they got older… weaker… In time, Romeo passed away, lots of them have, and Wendy expected to join him soon.

As she lay on her bed in the dark of night, feeling the last ounces of life fading, her daughter, now a grown woman as well, walked in with someone in her arms. "Mom… she wanted to be here with you, too…" She spoke sadly, holding up the grey and feeble kitten.

"Thank you, Aria… put her here."

Aria approached slowly and placed Carla on Wendy's chest. "Um… good night, Mother." Wiping a tear, the woman left and shut them in the dark.

"…Well… it's finally time… Carla…"

"Time to fulfill our promise, Child… I'm glad I got to last this long."

"I'll never forget… my time.. with you…"

"Friends un…til the end."

Wendy's eyes slowly began to close. They absorbed the last bit of light, and her voice, its final breath. "I'll see you. . . in the next life. ."

Almost consecutively, Carla's light faded. "I'll wait for you. . . there. . ."

Hours later, the sun shone in through their window. Its warmth was nothing to the warmth that remained with them in their last moments. Their hearts, as they beat their last, were together one last time. Their souls would stay together… in the next world.

They shared a grave in this yard of Fairy Tail legends. The marble stone shone in the light.

_Wendy Marvell-Conbolt and Carla_

_Two wizards whose friendship was stronger than magic_

* * *

**I liked it in the beginning and end, but ehhh the clip show though. I dunno, it kinda works. I'm writing too much crying scenes. XP Step up from what I usually write. Aye…**


End file.
